Uncovered
by imgoingtocallyoufern
Summary: "It was still fun, Ferny." [One-shot, Established Densi]


**This was originally just a drabble request I received on tumblr, but I thought that I would post it on ff since I really enjoyed it:) Please review as always! **

**-Hazel **

* * *

"It's all pretend," Kensi muttered into her earpiece as she stood in the kitchen of her undercover house, stirring marinara sauce around mindlessly in a pan.

"This is different though. You're preggers."

"Once again, Deeks- It's all_ fake._"

Deeks snorted into her ear, the displeasure evident in his tone.

"Yeah, okay. But that didn't prevent you from kissing me the last time we went undercover as a married couple. That wasn't exactly_ fake_."

Kensi looked around for Callen, making sure the coast was all clear before she spoke again.

"That was to protect our cover!"

"Right, sure. That's what you want _eeeeeeveryone_ to think."

"It's the truth."

"You were in love with me."

"Maybe."

"Ha! See, I've gotcha there Kensalina."

She snorted. "It doesn't even matter what my… _motivations_ were back then. I'm talking about now."

"What about now?"

"You're jealous."

"That's not true."

Kensi stopped stirring the sauce, and allowed the spoon she was holding to clank back against the side of the pan.

"Really? You think denial is your best bet?"

She couldn't see him shrug, but the notion was evident in his voice. "I dunno."

"That's a yes."

"I'm not in denial, Kens."

"You are so in denial I can't even see straight."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry babe, but your jokes don't make sense."

"It wasn't supposed to be a joke."

"Good. Because it wasn't funny."

Kensi desperately wished he was there, just so she could punch him in the arm.

"Ass."

"I try."

She sighed, heavily, not bothering to say another word. Kensi wasn't actually annoyed at him- she thought his little attitude was pretty damn funny, actually.

But he didn't need to know that. Throwing shade at Deeks was her purpose in life.

Someone had to keep that massive ego under control.

"I wish I was the one going undercover with you."

"Thank you for finally admitting it."

"Hetty's new rule is stupid," he grumbled.

"It's not that bad."

"I'm sorry, but I think not being able to go undercover with you is pretty stupid."

"You aren't just my partner anymore."

"Why does that matter?"

"I dunno. Hetty said that she doesn't want us to get _distracted_ or something."

He was silent for a short pause. "That's a good point."

"You're totally right. You can be _very_ distracting, Deeks."

"Oh, thank you my dear Fern. I know- my charm and dashing good looks can make focusing quite a trying task."

"That's not what I was getting at. You're just annoying."

"Wow. You really ruined the moment."

"Sorry."

"Eh. Forgiven."

Kensi went back to stirring her sauce, suddenly wishing desperately that he was there with her, not parked up the street.

"Well… what are you doing, anyways?" Deeks asked randomly, almost sounding shy.

"I'm cooking dinner."

"For you and Callen?"

He practically spit out G's name.

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No, no. It's just so… _domestic_. And you never cook for me."

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"I've tried, Deeks. The last time I made us dinner you took one bite and almost gagged."

"So what? We still made a fun night out of it!"

"Yeah, only because you didn't eat another bite of what I cooked, but instead kissed me on the forehead and then ran out the door to go get chinese."

"It was still fun, Ferny."

"Uh-huh."

"Where's Callen now? I know you wouldn't be so rude to me if he were around."

"I think he's showering."

Deeks was taking a sip of water and couldn't help but choke. "Ewww."

"What's wrong with that? Would you rather have him be dirty?"

"No, I would rather have you home, with me. That's all."

"Of course you would. I would too."

She could hear him smile. "That's what I like to hear."

"This is just… weird."

"Why?"

Kensi thought his question was pointless, as the answer already seemed glaringly obvious.

"He's like my brother. I'm probably enjoying this just as much as you are."

"Yikes. Is he being awkward?"

"Yes, just like always."

"How?"

"He slept on the couch last night. Said it was too _'odd'_ for us to share a bed."

That made Deeks very, _very_ happy. Far more than he planned to admit.

"You better make sure that you two aren't under surveillance. The neighbors could suspect some trouble in paradise."

"This isn't _paradise,_ Deeks. Not at all."

"Blye- are you telling me that you aren't enjoying pregnancy? I'm sure you're simply glowing."

She snorted again, louder the second time around. "I'm not enjoying being pregnant with Callen's child, that's for sure."

He paused for ten seconds or so, letting her words resonate. "But carrying someone else's child would be different, huh?"

Kensi swallowed hard, eyes wide. "That's not what I said."

"I thought it was implied."

She couldn't find it within herself to actually be sassy, as no witty remark came to mind.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah."

"What does 'okay' mean?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

Kensi dropped her spoon again, exasperated. "Deeks!"

"What?"

"Stop doing… that."

"I'm not doing anything. You're the one who put it out there in the first place."

Kensi turned off the burner with a quick flick of her wrist. "If you say so."

"I do. Because, as you well know I have parts, ones that could help with that whole baby making thing-"

"Seriously?"

"Um… I never thought it was in question. I am a man after all-"

"I'm not kidding, Deeks. I… I meant the whole _'having kids'_ thing."

"What about it?"

She folded both arms, almost feeling upset they weren't having that type of conversation face to face.

"Do you really want kids?"

"Well… yeah. One day."

Kensi was feeling nearly lightheaded by that point, but remained completely stoic, her lips tightly sealed.

"I mean… don't you?"

She opened her mouth three times, trying to formulate a proper reply, but no words would even come out. Meticulously calculating what to say next just sounded like _nothingness_ when they weren't speaking face to face, and her silence seemed like a pretty telling response.

"I'll talk to you later, Kens. Have a good night."

"Wait! Deeks-"

The moment the line went dead, her heart did as well.

Kensi weighed her options, and none of the ones involving _waiting_ sounded at all appealing to her. So, cursing quietly to herself, she raced towards the front door.

"Kensi?" Just as her hand touched the doorknob Callen reappeared, perched over the top of the staircase. "What the hell is going on?"

She didn't even bother replying, and instead just ran outside into the heat, her heart hammering against her chest.

Her eyes searched for his car- Kensi knew that Deeks had parked it close nearby, so he could keep a watchful eye on them.

After scanning the neighborhood for a couple of seconds Kensi finally found him- and he was driving her car.

She'd wait until later to interrogate him about that.

Kensi speed walked towards him at first, but the moment Deeks looked up to meet her gaze she broke into a full-on sprint.

He fumbled for the car door handle and placed one foot outside on the pavement, leaving half of his body still inside the car.

"Are you okay?"

A strong sense of concern was overpowering in his tone, and wasn't helping Kensi whatsoever as she tried to calm her emotions.

She stopped in the middle of the road and shook her head, about twenty paces away from him.

Deeks remained where he stood, baffled and almost out of words.

"Wh-what is it?"

Kensi swallowed, mentally preparing herself for what was about to go down.

She hadn't told him yet- partially out of fear, partially out of uncertainty.

His reaction could go one of two ways: good or bad. There was no middle ground. Deeks would either be excited or terrified.

But he needed to know.

"Deeks… I-I'm _pregnant!"_

His face turned ashen at her words.

"Hold up. Do you mean-"

"Yes."

"Not undercover-"

"Yes."

"So… you, and I-"

She nodded frantically._"Yes."_

His eyes dropped to the pavement, mouth slightly ajar, and Kensi easily took his wordlessness as a bad sign.

"Look… I know this is crazy, and rushed, and I'm _sorry._ But suddenly I just want this so badly, Deeks! I never, ever thought that I would… but _I do_. I want to have this kid and I want to be a mom. But if you're not ready, I'll figure it out on my own. And I… wait, what are you-"

Deeks closed the gap between them in no time, causing Kensi to gasp as he pressed his lips firmly to hers, right there in the middle of the street.

The silence swirled around them as Deeks pulled away slowly, his actions quite reminiscent of the very first kiss they'd shared.

"I love you, Kens, and I want this too."

"You do?"

"More than anything."

Her heart was completely lodged in her throat by that point. "I love you too."

He laughed, the sound watery. "We're having a baby, Kens."

She nodded, eyes wide and innocent. "A baby."

Deeks left one hand behind her neck, the other on the small of her back as he kissed her forehead.

"This is gonna be _great. _And I'll be with you every step of the way."

Kensi closed her eyes, breathing in his scent. "Okay."

"I love you."

Deeks repeated the words once more, hoping that she understood exactly how much he meant them.

"I love you too," she replied, sniffling.

Deeks pulled away so he could see her eyes. They were watery, brown, hazel, and beautiful.

"So… _a baby._"

Kensi nodded with a small smile, her excitement uncontainable.

"A baby."


End file.
